The Love of a Phantom
by Hazel Sage
Summary: One-shot. Paulina is walking in the park when she discovers a horrifying sight, the Goth girl and her Phantom. So why is Sam with Danny Fenton the next day? DxS in Paulina's point of view


I was walking home from the mall late at night when suddenly my hero swooped down from the night sky, landing in the park in front of me. Barely containing my squeal of delight, I walked quietly towards the dreamy Danny Phantom. His back was to me and I hid behind a bush as he began to turn around.

He glanced at the bush suspiciously, but began to scan the area for trouble. Suddenly, he smiled and looked at a tree a few feet away.

There was a girl, who looked surprisingly familiar, under it. Phantom began to walk towards her.

"Sam!" He exclaimed, with a large smile.

Sam Manson? Is that who Phantom was calling for? I was going to get up and reveal myself to Phantom so that he'd be awestruck by my beauty, but thought it would be more interesting to see how Phantom and Manson know each other.

The Goth girl in question stood up and smiled at the ghost. "Danny! What are you doing here?" She asked, walking closer until they were only about a foot away from each other.

Wait… Was she on a _first name basis_ with Phantom? With the amazing hero Danny Phantom? How could a loser like her know him that well?

Phantom laughed. "Patrolling, what else?"

Sam laughed as well. "How'd it go?"

"The Box Ghost appeared and a few more that I don't know, but they were easy. They didn't even cause any damage surprisingly." Phantom smiled. "But why are you out here?" His brow furrowed.

"I was feeling lonely…" Sam said evasively.

"But isn't your Grandma home to keep you company?" He asked.

How did he know this much about Sam's life?

"No," Sam sighed. "She's on a vacation away from my parents and my parents are being all overbearing and stuff…"

"What about Tucker?"

Phantom knew about the techno-geek?

"He's busy… Doing some technological breakthrough or something…" She looked downcast.

"Why didn't you call me?" Phantom asked, looking confused.

Hold up, did that mean that the loser, Goth, dark Sam Manson had the heroic, dreamy, gorgeous Danny Phantom's _phone number_? How did that even happen? And how did a _ghost_ have a phone number?

"I figured you'd be on patrol or something and didn't want to disturb you if the ghosts were bad tonight or something." She shrugged.

"So what are you doing instead of hanging out with someone?" He asked.

"Reading in the park. It's nice by the moonlight." She grinned.

Phantom picked up the book and chuckled. "Chicken Soup for the Goth Girl's Soul?" He glanced through a few pages and raised his eyebrows. "This is pretty dark, gory stuff, Sam."

"Just the way I like it," Sam laughed. Suddenly she looked nervous. "But the one I was reading before you came up looked like it could have had a happy ending."

"What was it about?" Phantom asked, intrigued.

How did she get him to hang off of her words? I mean, really, she was so uninteresting!

"Well, it was about this girl…" Sam began.

"Was she Goth?" Phantom asked.

Sam glared at him playfully. "Of course! And well, she had this best friend…" She looked nervous again. "And he was a ghost, or part ghost at least. She only hung out with him and their other friend, a technology whiz who helped the ghost in tight spots. The ghost spent time protecting his town from evil ghosts even though many people thought he was the evil one. The Goth was really worried about her friend and felt alone whenever he left, afraid that he'd never come back. She'd stay up late, just hoping that he'd be alright and come back to her in one piece."

Phantom suddenly hugged Sam tightly. "That story sounds a lot like our life. And sorry, Sam. I didn't realize that I made you so nervous."

Sam closed her eyes and nodded as she hugged Phantom tightly. I felt my jealousy rising. That should be _me_ hugging Phantom!

"The Goth girl also had a pretty big crush on her ghost friend." Sam said quietly, opening her eyes and looking fearful.

Phantom stiffened and pulled away to look Sam in the eye.

Ha, of course he didn't love her. How could she even admit that? It wasn't like he'd like her anyways. She was just a loser, plus he'd rescued me before. He was probably wonderstruck by my beauty and couldn't even think of anyone else. He was probably just worried about having a relationship with a human girl, so he didn't come ask me out.

"You mean it?" Phantom asked.

Sam nodded, bit her lip, and looked down.

_Ha, loser is about to get rejected_. I thought smugly.

To my surprise, Phantom tilted her head up and kissed her tenderly. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately for a few moments before they finally pulled away from each other.

"You should have read a little further," Phantom said in a breathy voice, "because the book would have described how hard it was for the ghost boy to hide his feelings for the Goth girl whenever she was around. It would have told how every time she came near, he'd have the urge to stare into her beautiful amethyst eyes and kiss her until she couldn't remember her own name." He brushed her hair out of her face, staring at her lovingly.

Sam blushed and kissed him lightly. Phantom picked her up bridal style and flew off.

I stepped out of the bush, utterly shocked. Danny Phantom had just gotten together with Sam Manson… The loser Sam Manson! How was this even _possible_? I mean, Danny Phantom had met _me_ before!

I walked the rest of the way home, confused and shocked. I didn't even say anything to my dad as I entered my house and walked up to my room. I fell asleep quickly into dreams of being with Phantom.

The next day, I went to school, fully intending to corner Sam and ask her about Phantom. Well, if I could do it without attracting my popular friends' staring; I couldn't be seen talking to a loser!

Imagine my surprise when, as I walk into school, I see Sam Manson and Danny Fenton holding hands and walking down the hall, gazing at each other with love. Danny even kissed her quickly on the lips before they separated for their classes.

I was flabbergasted. She was cheating on _Phantom_? How was that possible? He was the perfect guy! She was cheating on him with Danny Fenton of all people! The loser of all losers! _How_ did this happen?

Throughout the next few weeks, I watched as Sam and Danny got even closer, continuing to date. I also went on night walks constantly, trying to find Phantom. I often noticed him with Sam and Tucker nearby helping him with something. Every time he finished defeating a ghost, Phantom would fly down to Sam, asking her if she was okay and kissing her quickly before flying for more patrolling. Tucker would give them a look like he'd known it would happen eventually. The weird thing was that he gave that same look to Sam and Danny Fenton all the time during school.

Finally, I got a plan. If I told Danny that Sam was cheating on him with Phantom, he'd probably try to confront the ghost. Then Phantom would stop going out with Sam because he'd be afraid that Danny would tell Sam's parents; after all, I'd heard both Danny and Phantom say that Sam's parents were really controlling. After he broke up with Sam, Phantom would be looking for love and I'd find him. He'd be completely amazed by my gorgeousness, kiss me, then fly into the moonlight with me in his arms.

I snapped out of my reverie and prepared to corner Danny at school. He'd just said goodbye to Sam and was walking my way. I pulled him towards an empty hallway and he looked at me in shock.

"Paulina?" He asked, his jaw dropping.

"Yeah, Fenton…" I replied, smirking at him.

"What do you want?" He asked warily.

"I just wanted to give you a little tip, Danny." I said innocently. "You know that Sam's cheating on you, right?"

"What?" Danny's eyes narrowed. "Sam wouldn't do that."

"But I see her all the time." I protested. "She's off with that Danny Phantom all the time."

Danny seemed to brighten in understanding but quickly looked surly again; I must have imagined it. "But…" He closed his eyes, like he was blocking out pain.

I patted his arm gently. "Danny, I say you go talk to Phantom! Tell him to stay away from your girl! You can always threaten to tell her parents that he was after her."

Danny smiled. "Thanks, Paulina. I'll do it." With that, he walked off towards his next class.

I barely contained my laughter. He was so clueless! Did he really think he could stand up to the ghost boy?

At lunch, I went to my locker really quick and I saw a note in it.

_Meet me after school at the park in the secluded clearing on the east side. Come alone._

_-Phantom_

I nearly squealed my excitement as I crushed the note to my chest. Had Danny already talked to Phantom? Maybe he got a number from Sam or Tucker or something… I didn't really care though; I was going to meet with Danny Phantom, alone in a secluded park!

After school, I immediately rushed to the park, carefully fixing my hair and makeup before looking eagerly towards the sky for Phantom. I heard a noise that sounded like two humans and I quickly hid in the bushes, afraid to be seen alone.

The two people turned out to be Danny and Sam. I was angry – now Phantom might not come! How dare they? I still listened carefully to what they were saying.

They talked about nothing important, though they seemed to be hinting towards dangerous activities. They cuddled a little and kissed a little, making me gag every time.

Suddenly, Danny said, "Let's go somewhere."

Sam leaned into his side. "We can always go to my house for a mega movie marathon."

"Are your parents home? You know they hate me…" Danny said hesitantly. I stifled my laughter. Sam's parents hated Danny? That's priceless!

"No, they're at some convention out of state. Grandma's home though." Sam smiled brightly.

"Do you want to walk?" Danny asked, standing up and holding out his arms to help her up.

"Not particularly," Sam glanced at him slyly.

Though I didn't get what she meant, Danny certainly did. With a grin, he hoisted her up into his arms, bridal style.

"I'm going ghost," he said quietly.

Before I could puzzle out what he meant, two whitish blue rings appeared around his waist. Suddenly, in place of his normal outfit was a black and silver hazmat suit with a familiar logo on it – a P inside of a D. His black hair turned white and his blue eyes turned a glowing green.

Danny Fenton had just turned into Danny Phantom.

Fenton-turned-Phantom leaped into the air with Sam, turning invisible and presumably flying off.

I stood up and looked around for them, shocked. How could that loser be the hero? It was impossible! But I'd seen the proof before my very eyes.

My eyes were drawn to a white scrap of paper that had fallen out of Danny's pocket. I walked over and picked it up, reading it carefully.

_Hey, Paulina… Sorry that you had to find out that way. I didn't know a way to tell you, so I had to show you. I thought it would be the only way to convince you that Sam wasn't really cheating on me. Please keep this a secret Paulina; I don't want this getting out to everyone. I trust you and I hope that you allow me to keep on trusting you. Thanks…_

_-Danny Fenton/Phantom_

I blinked at the note in surprise. How could he choose Sam over me? I still didn't understand it… However, I did understand one thing.

You'd better watch out Samantha Manson because tomorrow you are going to have some serious competition.


End file.
